


The Crumbs of Apple on Your Snout

by Anonymous



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fuzzy Tops this Time, Its not a Holiday thing Its just Wintertime there, Jam Pastries, Pegging, She has the STRAP, They Cuddle and Fuck near the fire thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On a cold winter night after baking some pastries together, Fuzzy has some interesting ideas on how to get warm with her husband, Muddler.
Relationships: Rådd-djuret | The Muddler/Såsdjuret | The Fuzzy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	The Crumbs of Apple on Your Snout

**Author's Note:**

> yeah boo hoo pure cartoon characters fucking. but what are u gonna do 'bout it, call the cops?

Muddler was huddled near a fire, curled in a little ball as he attempted with all of his might to get some warmth. Socks on his feet, comfy sweatpants, and a thick but soft “sweater”. Very cold but also making an attempt to warm himself up. He had made a batch of biscuits and jam, Fuzzys favorite. But she said she needed to go away to do something.

When she came back, she didn’t present herself but Muddler knew it was her on her knees when she wrapped her hands around Muddler’s body, clearly behind him. He giggled; “My precious Fuzzy, what were you doing?” he goes to touch her back but notices that she had no sleeves, did she take off her long dress? Oh but why? Its wintertime and oh so very cold.

Muddler turned around to see Fuzzy in all her naked glory, he jumped back and covered his eyes. “Oh Fuzzy!! Why aren’t you dressed! It’s so cold, you might catch a cold!” He yelped out. His peachy flush spread across his face like apricot jam. The soft dim glow of the fire and its warmth only fuel Fuzzy to get closer, now on her hands and knees. 

“Oh, Muddler I love you so much, and as of lately we’ve been working so hard at making sure our collections are complete that we practically have no more time to just…” She dragged a finger up Muddler’s sweater, up to his chin, and pushed the chin up to make him look at her. His eyes quivered and he let an embarrassing smile fall on his face.

He managed to mutter out “What type of personal time do you mean…” He looked down again. Oh my golly stars, she had a dildo strapped to herself! He gasped and looked away embarrassed. To which Fuzzy just giggled and tickled him a small bit so that he kept laughing. “What’s so shocking, Muddler? I said you had been working oh so hard as of recently.” She softly pushed him down until his back was pressed on the carpet, his arms lying above his head as his starry eyes stared up at the Beautiful Fuzzy.

“It’s only right that I do some of the work for once… Let off some tension, you always seem so anxious. I think it’s about time you relax Muddler...” She unclipped the large pin that held his scarf together and unwrapped it delicately before setting it aside. “...Okay?” She murmured as she pressed her small snout into his neck. Muddler bit back a whimper as she blew warm air into the brook of his neck, making his throat tighten with unknown wanting.

Fuzzy started getting to work quickly, she rubbed and touched all over Muddler, just to kind of test which areas were soft and what others where she could push and prob. She supposed that it didn’t really matter because once you’re under the spell of concupiscence it barely matters. But then again, maybe not. She decides not to worry too much.

“F...Fuzzy… hnng…” Muddler whined softly, almost as a whisper that was quickly stolen by a crack from the fire, but Fuzzy heard him. And she kept hold of him, making sure that he wasn’t so nervous that we were close to crying. That would be no good. 

Movements were careful and slow as to not freak out the Muddler or make him afraid, but she did attempt to butter him up slightly by letting her snout lick around his neck. She didn’t know how difficult it would be to “softly nibble” because of the somewhat incompatible snout. But she made do. 

Muddler kept whining, and softly squirming before he softly breathed out “Fuzzy… Please…”. She giggled but didn’t move from her spot of softly nibbling on his neck with her rather dull teeth. She let her hands go under his shirt but realized that that particular sweater (just a really cozy shirt) was buttoned. Some of the buttons were loose due to Muddler picking at them, but Fuzzy took the shirt with care.

She leaned over and sat up a bit, still straddling her husband as she started to unbutton the shirt. The purple strap squished between their bodies as she kept unbuttoning the shirt. At this angle Muddler finally opened his shut eyes to look to see her body. How round she looked, like a pear. With her beautiful body, he lifted his arms from the ground to grip onto her hips, she looked at Muddlers face, giving him the silent note. They both knew what it meant.

Gentle touches and words, Muddler brushed his hands up the sides of her soft chocolate-colored body. She was so beautiful and Muddler wanted to cherish it like a sweet pastry. Dragging up and then going back down to her impressive hips. Rubbing circles into the bone. He had wide eyes now, taking in the view of his gorgeous wife. She simply smiled and took it all in, but once she was dine with the shirt, she grasped his arms and gently pressed them to his sides. 

“I’m going to take off your shirt now…” Muddler nodded and sat up so she could slide the full shirt off. Revealing his bare chest. Which had rows of perky points and loveable curves. Fuzzy loved it and decided that she must touch and nip at them. She backed away a bit so that she could lean down to nip at one of the perky points, causing Muddler to finally let out a disarranged sound of nonsense. Fuzzy knew what this meant, it was a good sign. But Muddler, on the other hand, slapped his hands over his mouth.

Fuzzy gave him the most tender eyes as she asked with a quiet breath; “What’s Wrong?” She grinned before continuing. “Embarrassed?”. Muddler was most definitely peachy looking again, with rose tinting his soft round cheeks, he used both his hands to cover his eyes. “Ohhh Fuzzy, stop looking at me like that! It makes me feel weird...” He trailed off into a whine. But Fuzzy was curious.

“What do you mean? How do you feel weird?” She knew it was physical, emotional possibly, but she wanted the soft boy to say it for himself. Muddler let his hands keep covering his eyes as his pink started to dim down. Fuzzy was so patient as he waited. Muddler fumbled as he moved his hands away before wringing his hands out like a handkerchief. “I feel all fuzzy and light… but I also feel so hot.”

Fuzzy knew all too well what was happening, and she smiled. She let the hands that were toying with Muddlers chest go down until she was at the rim of his soft pajama pants. She looked back up from his delicate, peach-colored body (which was also covered with little freckles, or “apple seeds” as Fuzzy called them) to see his face. He was really nervous, biting his bottom lip in some type of sensory. She tapped the rim of the soft pants. “Is it… and this just an assumption so you’re going to have to correct me if I’m wrong but… is it near here, perhaps?”

Muddlers’ eyes get so much smaller like a scared little bunny. He whimpers before looking away and squinting his eyes shut. “Yes… I…” He shut himself up. Fuzzy waited, but nothing else came out, so she thought that she’d pry. Nothing wrong with that, she assumed. “Muddler… what were you saying?”. He seems like he’s about to cry, and Fuzzy’s alluring smile was almost lost until Muddler blurted out “J- Just get on with it, Fuzzy!”

Oh, Muddler could never hate this woman but she hated when she teased him so slow like this. She knows that once he gets worked up he needs to be fulfilled quickly! Luckily for him, Fuzzy didn’t waste any more time, she backed up even further from her straddle and worked down his pants. Muddler had to look away, he hated his self-image and frankly didn’t want to see his pathetic body. But Fuzzy… we swore that she was an angel from the sky that came down to earth for him, she smiles before touching him again. Sending electric shock through his body. He shakes as if he’s had a literal electrical shock before whining again.

He made another fumbled mess of words from his mouth, he didn’t know what it meant or why he was doing it, but Fuzzy wasn’t asking questions so either she didn’t care or she knew what was happening. Either way… it was better to let out these weird vocabulary wordslams than to bottle it in it seems, so he kept letting out these noises as Fuzzy kept brushing and touching him so softly that it made more soft electric shocks go up to his body, from his crotch to his brain. Causing it to fizzle out and make his bones turn to jelly. His nerves blanking out and then booting up again, shocking him all over again. He was being decomposed… it was the best feeling ever.

Whatever technique that the fuzzy was doing to serge more energy up his spine, it was working so well. So whenever Fuzzy suddenly stopped. Muddler opened his tightly shut eyes (and pulled back the tongue that he didn’t know he stuck out) to stare at her and question while clearly letting out a face of slight impatience. But the Fuzzy smiled before she stood up, her posture affected by her hind legs. She grabbed her small handbag that she didn’t bring much of anywhere, she grabbed a small bottle from her purse and lathered it in her hands before rubbing it all over the strap-on that she had on her. Muddler watched with his eyes wide in amusement. She stared down at him and her smirk became wider. Before straddling him, but then she moved his legs out, which amused the Muddler more, but he kept biting his little bottom lip with his fangs. 

Fuzzy grabbed his legs and swung them over her shoulders, She then looked down at Muddler one final time in reassurance. Muddler let one of his hands slowly drift to his mouth but then once Fuzzy started pressing into (mostly) uninvaded territory, he bites down on his hand to avoid himself from crying out instantly. He looks up and down, side to side, to make sure that he still has a grasp on reality and he hasn’t floated away. After a while, which seemingly lasted both 5 seconds and 5 decades, in his weird time-warped eyesight, the Fuzzy started to move.

Oh my god, when she started to move.

He could see stars, no doubting, his back arched. This was no soft pace. And his mouth was rambling on faster than his mind would allow him to. His morals and his common sense and restraint were almost in its own separate entity as every single chord in his body was being struck by lightning with perfect harmony. He couldn’t help but feel so weak in his mind, his eyes twirled as he cried out again and again. Fuzzy’s name was all that ran as he clawed at the carpet desperately. Muddler was being hit by the perfect storm and he loved it all the way.

Fuzzy was loving i too, for the few times when he had to have a miniature reality check by looking around to see if he hadn’t lifted off the ground. He saw Fuzzy’s eyes, sometimes they were sewn shut, which he wished that they were open so that he could see her beautiful eyes. But sometimes he saw her with her eyes wide open staring at him and his body. That was the time where he wished that Fuzzy had her eyes closed so that he couldn’t bear the humiliation of being seen naked, But he supposed that didn’t really matter because she was also naked. She was also opening herself for all to see, including the Muddler. But he didn’t care at all what she looked like. She was beautiful either way.

Muddlers’ thoughts were getting so off track that even he had to eventually expunge his mind from anything aside what Fuzzy was doing. She pushed against soft and sensitive spots so harshly that his brain would pretty much gave out and therefore make his knees give out (and thank god that he was laying down on the carpet instead of standing or something else of the such), if it weren’t for the fact that his legs were resting on the Fuzzy’s shoulders, he would’ve flopped down into a boneless lump of pleasured blubber or to just give out.

Although even with all his mind blanked, he couldn’t ignore the feeling that bubbled that went on in his pelvis. As she banged into the deep parts of him, it rose up and he whined. It felt so close, whatever that even meant. He whined and flopped and twitched before crying out the Fuzzy’s name as the pot boiled over, the balloon popped. The experience of his rattling through an orgasm was so strong that he wasn’t sure how loud he was being. He arched and pulsed around until his ears went silent and all went still. But that took a long time of him slowly going from panting… to heaving… to just breathing,

It took a while, but Fuzzy finally pulled away and lay down next to him. She was softly breathing as she leaned to her side. Muddler rolled to his side too so that he could see her. She was so pink and beautiful. Muddler brushed his hands against her hip and trailed up. “You’re so immeasurable to me Fuzzy, I love you...” He said softly, as then he pressed his head against her fluffy chest, which made her laugh. “Oh Muddler, you know I love you too.” He smiled as she booped her snout onto his forehead, Muddler smiled before looking around. He decided to trail his hand back down the Fuzzy, and then caving in onto her crotch. Which let out a warm aura. Fuzzy clenched her legs together before Muddler looked at her in the face. Cuddled close together. “Fuzzy… I need your legs to open… to access…”

She nodded without further instruction, and then she flopped on her back. He, very nervously, moved his hand to the territory and felt along the top of her soft and plump self. He felt the wetness and some stickiness too. Which seemed swell. He took a finger and rubbed a little more, his anxieties starting to drip away as he works on her. Before facing the Fuzzy. He curled even more into her as he gently kept rubbing her. Fuzzy mewled out and her snout poked open to show her beautiful fangs. 

Muddler keeps rubbing and softly touching her before (she was already so worked up) she moaned loudly and arched before clinging so close to Muddler that there was no air between the two. She dripped out a bit before slumping and heaving into the Muddler's chest. She also needed her break, which was completely fine with the Muddler. He let her take her time by getting herself back into reality.

After waiting a good bit, Fuzzy finally spoke; “Can you get the plate of the jam pastries over here? I want one…”. Muddler said softly “Of course, my love.” Before sitting up and pushing the plate above their heads on the floor. She reached to grab an apple-flavored one before munching on the soft and warm treat. Muddler waited until she was done, before leaning in to kiss away the crumbs and little sticky apple spots, licking them off her fur. Fuzzy giggled again, of how he could never ever get tired of it.

“Oh Muddler, you silly thing! Come here!” The duo them tangled tails and pressed their bodies together as they ate jam pastries near the fire. Not even bothering to get dressed. Just soaking in the affections and warmth of their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me criticism if you can, I tried to write in a soft style and I'm trying to write lewd content again. How did I do?


End file.
